Search & Rescue
by SLRthechosen
Summary: When the Dragonborn's family is involved, you don't wanna mess with her. DragonbornXGhorbash the Iron Hand


**This actually happened while I was playing. I have the Hearthfire DLC, so when that bandit came to Lakeview Manor (My house), I knew something was up. Because of this, I decided that it would make a cool story. Of course, feel free to review & tell me what you think.**

**I'm an Orc in Skyrim, so any stories relating to the Dragonborn will be in first-person.**

**Note: Even though I used an abrieviation of my real name, I'll still be using 'Chosen' instead of my real name. **

* * *

As the homestead came into sight, I knew something was wrong.

Well, when you see your steward fighting a bandit you generally tend to think that something's wrong.

As I drew my sword & ran towards the bandit, I could see that Faendal (My steward) had already taken alot of damage.

'You never should of come here!' I yelled as I beheaded the bandit.

'Why was she here Faendal? And where's Ghorbash?' I asked as I helped the Wood Elf back onto his feet.

'Ghorbash was kidnapped by bandits,' Faendal said, wincing as he stood up. 'They left this note,'

He handed me the note, it said:

_While you were away, we came to visit your lovely new house. Ghorbash the Iron Hand made us feel right at home. In fact, we liked him so much, we took him back to Embershard Mine with us. _

_If you want Ghorbash back, come see me. Bring 5000 gold & I'll discuss letting him go._

_Rochelle the Red._

I looked at Faendal. I could feel my blood beginning to boil.

'You stay here with Blaise (My son) & make sure we have no more 'visitors'. If more bandits come **anywhere** near this house, kill them immediatly,'

'What about you?' Faendal asked, readying his bow.

'I'm going to pay this 'Rochelle the Red' a little visit. I'll teach her for trying to mess with the Dragonborn,'

'Alright,' Faendal said. 'Good luck,'

* * *

As the mine came into sight, I crouched down & hid behind a rock. There was no way I was going to cough up 5000 gold. For all I know, they could kill him regardless, or they could let him go & this could happen again. I wasn't taking any chances.

Silently, I readied my bow. I selected a bandit, and in one shot, ended his miserable life.

the other bandits were immediatly alerted as they heard their commrade's screams. As they investigated the body, I stood up, drew my sword, I ran towards them, screaming a battle cry.

I might of been outmatched, but those bandits stood no chance against me, an enraged orc. As I cut the last on down, I faced the doors of the mine. I went inside, and immediatly began my search.

* * *

'Ghorbash?' I called out. 'Ghorbash, where are you?'

I searched the mine & killed any bandits that got in my way. I didn't care. I just hoped that this 'Rochelle' had kept her promise. Otherwise, she'd have alot of explaining to do.

It didn't take me long to fing her. She was standing there, and behind her, was a cell with Ghorbash inside.

'Ahhh, so you must be Chosen. How nice of you to take up my offer. Now, give me the gold & I'll let him go,'

'I don't think so,' I said, taking a step towards her. 'Let him go before I send you to Oblivion,'

'I see,' Rochelle said, drawing her axe. 'Oh well, I'll just kill you & ransack your house later,'

She lunged at me, but I ducked in time. I stabbed her in the back. I walked over to the cell, & unlocked the door.

'I knew you would come for me,' Ghorbash said, pulling me into a hug.

'I wasn't about to just leave you here,' I said. 'Come on, let's grab your gear & get out of here,'

* * *

Just before we entered the house, Ghorbash turned to me and spoke again:

'Listen, I just want to thank you again for what you did back there. If you didn't, Malacath knows what could of happened,'

'Let's not think about it,' I said, looking into his pale eyes. 'I'm just glad that I was able to find you,'

He smiled & we shared a kiss together. Afterwards we both headed inside for the night.

* * *

**All done! PLEASE REVIEW! Chosen out.**


End file.
